


Secret Santa II

by ForTheHearts



Category: Clannad
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: "We're exchanging presents and we're each other's secret Santa." Tomoya smirked while exchanging a present with her.First ever Christmas one shot too. First of many to come. Constructive Criticism.
Relationships: Furukawa Nagisa/Okazaki Tomoya, Theatre CLub - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Secret Santa II

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Clannad. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

**Secret Santa II**

Christmas was upon them in a few days. The Theatre club agreed to do a Secret Santa of exchanging gifts among the small group of friends. The ones who'd be exchanging among each other were either hyped or upset over it. Especially Youhei. He had to get a gift for Tomoyo. She had to get a gift for one of the twins. Kotomi had to get a gift for the elder twin. Tomoya and Nagia would have to get a gift for each other. How unexpected that was. In secret, it was planned by one of the girls from the club.

The girl being Tomoyo, though she liked him. Knowing he had feelings for the shy quiet kind hearted Nagisa, she would just let it be. His happiness was important to her as his friend. As he was a very helpful kind guy. Though throughout the whole school rumors always spread of him, Youhei, and herself. Just letting it be as she was close to being student council president with the help of the small group of friends too. In return she wanted to help those two. What a good chance it had to be during Christmas time.

"We're having a party here." Tomoyo told them.

They were all astounded by the sudden plans for a party. No one arguing about it as they would spend few hours together on Christmas Day. The specific day exchanging presents, and enjoying each other's company.

"You're all to be here after 2pm." She announces.

Looking her way was Nagisa. As she was giddy for the party. Especially with the friends she's made in the last few months. Their senior year for a few of them. For just one person though, it was her junior year. 

"I guess we can call it a day." Youhei readies himself to leave.

Though school was closing for the winter holidays. Few students were still around due to club activities. 

* * *

Back at home, Nagisa was trying to figure out which of the gifts to give him. The guy she was falling for deeply too. 

"What would he like?"

Her father enters her bedroom sneakily. He made sure she wasn't aware of his presence. Seeing his daughter, his only child in deep thought too.

"I hope he likes this. Tomoya-kun." Her eyes glittering with a cute smile. Realizing his innocent daughter was falling in love with him. He would just let her be leaving her bedroom quietly once again.

 _'She's falling in love with him. Hmm.'_

Already realizing it, he would have a talk with him. Today wasn't the time though as he or his precious wife wouldn't be seeing Tomoya.

* * *

Tomoya was home alone. Knowing his annoying father would be coming home from somewhere. Or wherever the heck he would go to since losing his job. He wouldn't let his father's presence, if there ruin his joyful day. 

It was all because of her too. Deep down ever since he helped her when they talked more after their play was a hit, he would suddenly think of her out of the blue. Adding all that up he was aware he may have feelings for her.

"I doubt she feels the same way..." 

Shaking his head not thinking too much of it. His focus was laying on his bed. He bought a gift for her a week or two ago. Way before the club planned a secret Santa among the group.

"I should be going soon," He looked at his wrist watch. "I guess I could go now."

Tomoya grabs the things he needed. Her gift, his wallet, keys, and coat. He leaves the small house as fast as he could. No way he wanted to see him before or after he leaves.

* * *

They all met up at the school again. On Christmas day exactly as planned. Few of the friends hadn't arrived yet. The only ones were Tomoya, Tomoyo, Youhei, and Kotomi. They all decided to set up either way. 

Before the others came, Youhei asked them whom were the ones they were giving a present too.

"You're so nosy!"

"Yes, just wait till the others come." 

Tomoyo and Tomoya looked at the bothersome blond. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Out of nowhere Tomoyo kicked his face with her long legs. 

"You still get your ass owned. Even on Christmas Day, Sunohara." Tomoya chuckled patting his friends' arms.

In no time the others had made it. The one to make it last before the small gathering started was Nagisa. She would apologize to each of them individually.

"It's okay, Furukawa-san, were all here. Let's have a good time." Tomoyo assured her.

* * *

Though it was a small party, they all had a good time. Chatting, eating and dancing unexpectedly. The exchanging of the gifts were coming up soon. Nagisa and Tomoya were a bit nervous when it would be their turn to exchange too.

"Very soon we're exchanging gifts." Ryou says to the group.

"I didn't want to get her a gift," Youhei whispers in his ears. "I really wanted to get her a gift."

Tomoya followed the blonde's finger. He was pointing at her. Nagisa or Tomoyo. Looking back at his best friend a little confuse.

"Which of them?"

"Either of the two would had been fine."

"Getting your ass kicked or owned by either of the two. It wouldn't work out I'll say." Tomoya chuckled a bit.

Youhei a little frustrated stomped his foot. Knowing what the other would be doing, he moved his leg away.

"Sunohara, you can be a real pain, sometimes," He was told by him. "The girls would have kicked your ass either way.

The girls across the boys were hearing them spouting nonsense. As usual. Ryou rolls her eyes.

"Let's begin exchanging gifts everyone."

The friends all stood up. Grabbing the gifts they had brought for their secret Santa. Nagisa walks up to him. Soon as she does, he was startled that she may be his secret Santa. Just like he was for her.

"We're exchanging presents and we're each other's secret Santa." Tomoya smirked while exchanging a present with her.

She was fortunate to have him as her secret Santa. Vice versa as well for him too. The rest of the friends doing their part, either liking it or not. 

"Thank you so much." She gives him a peace sign.

With her sign and cheery face, he knew she'd liked it. He stood beside her nudging her arms.

"You're welcome, Nagisa."

With a brave smile and smirk, she took hold of his hands. As it came out of nowhere she watched him opening his gift.

What he had given her was something she'd love. A cute necklace of the big dango family. As it was also a good present for her as a Christmas and birthday present. 

In exchange not knowing she was his secret Santa, Nagisa would give him a new basketball. Knowing he couldn't play as much as he used to. He could try little by little.

The gift he has received from her was very thoughtful. He liked it either way. Thanking her kissing her cheeks. As her cheeks redden soon as he does it, squeezing his hand gently.

"Thank you, Tomoya-kun."

"Happy birthday, and merry Christmas, Nagisa."

The friends stare at each other in a loving gaze. Their hands not being removed from one another either.


End file.
